


Hopelessly in Love

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [8]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Vale's bored and drunk, and his traitorous mind reveals a secret that he's been keeping for a long while.





	Hopelessly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> For sxpreme :)

Vale resisted the urge to yawn, tugging at his tie that seemed to have turned into a noose since he put it on an hour ago.

People kept asking him the same questions, and he kept giving them the same answers, to the point that he felt like he was stuck in a time loop, destined to relive the Yamaha end of season party forever.

Vale wasn’t sure who kept giving him alcohol, but he was so bored that it seemed like a good idea to drink it. His tongue was numb to the taste, and the room spun any time he moved his head quickly.

Someone’s arm wrapped around his neck, and he leant back against Uccio, able to tell it was him just from the way that his fingers brushed against him.

“It’s time to go,” Uccio whispered, and Vale felt relief flooding through his veins.

“It’s been lovely chatting with you all, but it’s time for me to go.” Vale knew his grin probably bordered on manic, but he was ready to get out of here, and fast.

His legs had other ideas.

He stumbled over his chair, and Uccio caught him, making it look like he was hugging a friend.

Uccio lead him to the exit, helping him dodge the endless sponsors that wanted to talk to him one last time, and if it wasn’t for Uccio’s arm slung around his waist, he wasn’t sure he’d still be upright.

Once they were finally outside, the cool air was sobering, and he took a breath.

“How much did you drink?” Uccio kept his voice low, but Vale could hear the disapproval.

“Not that much.” Vale’s words were slurred, and he rested his head against Uccio’s shoulder, wishing that he could sleep here.

“I think that’s bed time for you.”

“We could have lots of fun in bed.” Vale thought he was whispering as he reached down to give Uccio’s bum a squeeze, but from the look of shock on Uccio’s face he clearly wasn’t quiet.

“That’s the taxi.” Uccio bundled Vale into the car, and the warmth of the heating made him sleepy, using Uccio as a pillow as they headed back to their hotel.

“I love you.”

That was the last thing that he remembered.

*

His tongue was plastered to the roof of his mouth, and he felt like he’d swallowed sand. The swirling in his stomach was all the warning he needed not to try and sit up, and he opened his eyes to see a hotel room, but he couldn’t be sure it was his.

Uccio was next to him in bed, both of them in their boxers, and his mind jumped to the logical conclusion.

“Did we have sex?”

“No.” Uccio snorted in laughter, and Vale felt his heart break a little. “You threw up on your suit.”

“Oh.”

“And then you said that you loved me, and repeatedly offered to ‘ravage me’ even though you couldn’t stand on your own.”

There was a tension in the air, and Vale reached out for Uccio’s hand, intertwining their fingers as his heart pounded, worrying that he was crossing an unspoken line.

“I...” Vale sat up a little, clinging to Uccio’s hand as the room span around him.

Uccio gave his hand a little squeeze, and Vale breathed a sigh of relief, cuddling in closer.

“I love you too.” Uccio turned to face him, and Vale felt his cheeks burn. “I’ve loved you since we were teenagers making out behind garages.”

“Why did we ever stop?” Vale knew the answer, he started racing professionally, and that meant not having a boyfriend. Not that him and Uccio had ever put labels on their relationship back then.

Uccio leant in for a chaste kiss, and Vale felt like all was right for the world.

“I’ve missed this.” Uccio rested his forehead against Vale’s, gazing into his eyes, and Vale wished that they could stay here forever.

“I think we should make up for lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
